A Thin Line
by XxNativexXxSpiritxX
Summary: Between love and hate, there is no separation. Only the illusion of one. SasuHina
1. Sunrise

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. =) Here's the first chapter to A Thin Line. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**A Thin Line**

**Chapter I: Sunrise**

* * *

Hinata stared at the rising sun, memorizing the colors as they mingled together, creating a living masterpiece right before her. It never ceased to amaze her, how everyday such beauty could exist with such profound majesty, and yet so many people seem to take it for granted. The thought made her shake her head in disappointment. Sunrises were an occasion she refused to miss. They reminded her that she was still here. Still breathing in the air that surrounded her. Still able to move freely. Still living. Hinata valued life so much, refusing to take for granted even a second of the day.

Ever since the death of her mother, Hinata had begun to cherish her life, and the one's around her, with great care. It's the memory of her love, compassion and overall person that reminded Hinata of what she must hold dear to her. It was the ache of the loss she felt whenever she thought of her mother that reminded her to continue on, and struggle forward. It was this, and only this that kept her together. It was her mother's last request after all. How could she possibly defy that? She couldn't. She wouldn't. She loved her too much.

Her hand unconsciously reached out to her neck and fingered the necklace around it. It was a silver chain with a pendant attached. The pendant was a pale, lavender tinted stone in the shape of a teardrop. Her mom had given her the trinket the day she died. Hinata recalled her mother's words as she held the stone gently.

_'Know t-that as long as you have t-this pendant, y-you will...will a-always have a p-piece of...of me.'_

Tears sprung to her eyes and threatened to fall. It didn't matter how many years have gone by, the loss of her mother still felt strong.

Breathing long, staggered breaths, calming herself, Hinata decided it was time to get up. At this rate, she would end up wallowing here all day. And so, begrudgingly, she stood up and stretched out her limbs from their lack of use.

She lowered herself, and let her momentum slide her down the slanted roof. Once at the edge, she slung her legs over and pushed herself off of the ledge.

Her feet landed softly on the smooth surface of her porch. The day she found out that her roof slanted so that all she had to was grab onto the ledge and climb on top was one of her best. It thrilled her to know that she could have a spot in her home where no one else knew about, a place she could run to.

Stepping lightly into her room through the glass doors that led inside, she glanced at the clock. Another hour and everyone will be up and about. She sighed and shook her head. The Hyuga compound was so thorough about their schedule, it honestly irked her a bit.

_' Just a little change wouldn't kill them..not too much at least..'_

Deciding to get a head start, she made her way to her private bathroom, stripping off her clothes while doing so. Making her way to the shower, she warmed it up before walking in, relishing the feel of warm water on her pale skin. After a half hour, Hinata reluctantly stepped out of her watery heaven and into cooler air.

It didn't take long for her to go about her morning routine from brushing her teeth to combing her hair. Looking at it now, she was happy that she made the decision to let it grow out years ago. It now dropped to the bottom of her waist.

She threw on some blue boot cut jeans, a black tee and her favorite black fitted hoodie. Looking in the mirror once, she nodded to herself in approval before exiting her room. As she closed the door behind her, a frown made its way on her lips.

In all honesty, she just wanted to go back on her roof and stay there for eternity. In Hinata's mind, that was her heaven. It was a place that she, and only she, was allowed to be. There, no one could hurt her. There, she wouldn't feel pain.

* * *

Neji awoke to the smell of breakfast. He rose slowly, and as he sat there on his bed, he finally sighed. Hinata was up early. Again.

_'Does she ever sleep?' _He thought groggily, but pushed it aside once another realization hit him. Hinata was cooking, which meant Hanabi wouldn't cook this morning, which meant...

_'I won't be wondering if it's food or some kind of poison.'_

With that pleasant thought in mind, Neji got out of bed and readied for the day ahead.

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone awoke. Neji was the first to discover Hinata finishing up dishing plates up for everyone. Walking into the kitchen, he watched her scurry about. Whenever she cooked, she was at ease, enjoying preparing food. It was one of her many talents, and in Neji's mind, one of her most appreciated But today, she was not at ease, not in the least. Her movements were too tense, and her muscles strained. Obviously she was nervous, and it didn't surprise him. Today was the day after all.

He approached the small Hyuga, who now had her back turned to him as she put a tea kettle on the stove, and put a hand on her shoulder. A small shriek came from Hinata as she jumped and spun around, only to relax when she saw who had touched her.

"Neji-kun." Hinata whispered, smiling apologetically. Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't h-hear you come in."

Neji smirked and chuckled. "No need to apologize. You just seem jumpy. It's unlike you..well, now it is." The smirk he was wearing had disappeared completely as he read her reaction.

She cast her eyes down and pulled herself into a hug. "O-Oh.." She bit her lip than looked up at her cousin's similar eyes. Contrary to the rest of the Hyuga population, Hinata had eyes that were different from all the rest. They weren't just merely pale, but instead her white orbs contained a lavender tint, a trait no one knew where she possibly could have inherited from. "I guess I-I'm just nervous."

Hinata didn't notice it, but Neji did. She was shaking slightly. He stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace, an act usually initiated by Hinata.

The smaller girl didn't respond for a second before wrapping her arms around Neji's torso, holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm scared Neji. I-I'm really scared. I-I just have a bad feeling t-things are going to g-get worse." Hinata whispered. By now, silent tears were falling down her face.

Neji tightened his embrace at hearing her words. It didn't surprise him that she held this fear. Who could blame her? The place was a hell hole for his younger cousin, and it was all because of _him_.

Neji's lips pressed into a hard line before he finally spoke. "You'll be okay. I will protect you."

Hinata buried her face in his chest. Oh how she wished that were true, but unlike the last three years of dealing with it all, she had a feeling deep in her gut. It told her that Neji wouldn't be able to keep her safe this time.

_'If only...'_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy. Please review. =)**


	2. Pity

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. =) Here's the second chapter. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**A Thin Line**

**Chapter II: Pity**

* * *

Hinata looked up at the school, never keeping her eyes off of the massive building. It stood high and mighty, looking down upon the people below it. The brick structure took up a great amount of space, along with the courtyard that covered an acre on every side of it. The school property easily took up nine acres worth of land. To say in the least, it was huge, but that didn't take away from its beauty. Actually, it only enhanced it. Its grandeur gave it a demanding attention. The school was made from a light tan, rigged brick. A medium stair way led to black metal doors in the front with long, multiple story windows planted on the outer sides of the door.

This was here fourth year attending this building, and her last. She was a senior now, an upperclassman. After this, she could get out and away from here. She should be happy. In fact, like every other upperclassman here, she should be elated that she made it this far and that this was her final year of high school. But unlike every other peer here, she was not happy. The day to come back here had finally come, and to say that she was miserable was not an understatement.

Every single moment she spent her time here, she dreaded it. She tried not to show it, but as the years went on, it was inevitable.

It wasn't the school that made her unhappy, nor the student body, per say. Hinata found the school magnificent, enchanting almost. Learning here would bring her happiness if she wasn't so focused on trying to make it through the day without wanting to tear her hair out or falling out emotionally. She even enjoyed the students here, though some she did not particularly care for, but that was normal. And she had her friends even. She loved them and they loved her.

But.

There was one person who took all of that and tried to turn it around. One person who insisted on making her everyday life ridiculously horrid. One arrogant, frustratingly hateful person who could not leave her alone no matter what she did or said.

That said person being Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Are you going to stay in bed all day or what?" The monotone voice came from the doorway. He leaned against the door frame, looking out in front of him,

Sasuke continued to stare at his ceiling as he answered his older brother. "And what do you care if I do?" His voiced held the annoyance he felt. He was not in the mood to hear from Itachi, especially not today.

Itachi slightly raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "You're girlfriend has been calling the phone constantly for the past hour wondering where you are. Usually I can ignore her...but.." Itachi's eye twitched at the thought of the red head's voice. Never has he wanted to harm a woman so badly in his life, just for the sake of being a nuisance, and Sasuke just had to bring home the one he so despised.

Sasuke sighed loudly in irritation. Why couldn't she just leave him alone for once? For God's sake, all he wanted was to be alone. If only for an hour or two.

It was just then their home phone had decided to ring as if right on cue. A deep growl emitted from Sasuke's throat at the wretched sound. Throwing himself out of his comfy haven, Sasuke pushed his way past Itachi and down the hall to where one of the many outlets powered one of the home phones.

Before the device had even the chance to ring once more, Sasuke snatched the phone up and answered.

_"Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?"_

"What do you want Karin?" He seethed.

_"I was just wondering where you were. Sheesh. I was worried. When are you coming to school? I refuse to hang out with these two losers alone-"_

"Where else would I be? Leave me the hell alone..for once."

_"But-"_ Click. Sasuke hung up before she had the chance to finish, slamming the phone device onto the receiver. Rubbing his temples, he gave out another long sigh.

Itachi had turned from his previous position to face his younger brother, leaning against the wall next to him. "So, is your girlfriend-"

"Would you stop calling her that!" Sasuke yelled out, now glaring at his older brother. His morning was starting off in a piss poor direction, and to his utter annoyance, his older brother had decided to irritate him further.

Itachi merely smirked as he stood upright and started making his way toward Sasuke.

"Whatever you say." Itachi said as he messed up Sasuke's bed hair even further before continuing down the hall. Sasuke had slapped his hand away, still pissed, and stalked back to his room before slamming the door behind him shut.

Why did the people around him have to annoy him _all_ of the time. It was ridiculous, really.

Barring a scowl, he walked over to his bed an sat on the edge, putting his head in his hands.

A half hour passed before he was able to fully calm himself. That's when a thought came to him, as if it was a new realization.

_'Today's the first day back to Konoha High..."_ Hm, no wonder he was so irritable, and he's only been up for a few hours.

Suddenly, the thought of midnight blue hair and pale, lavender tinted, opal eyes entered his mind. Another, deeper, scowl was placed on his face, and a fire deep within him started to build. A spark of rage flooded through him the more he thought of the female.

Shutting his eyes, he started to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It was a hard task. Whenever the thought of the Hyuga came to him, anger and hatred would wash over him. It was almost like a reflex now. She was the face of everything that was wrong in his life, literally. There wasn't a thing about her he liked. From her face, to her hair, even to how she carried herself...it all infuriated him to no end. Just being in the same building as her kept him in a horrible mood. It seemed, though, as the years went by, instead of his anger at seeing her constantly draining, it only built up. From the bullshit he had to deal with at home, to the fact that his life was altered and she basically carried the same exact face by the person who changed it, to his own crap he was dealing with it, it was all too much, and seeing the female Hyuga day to day in that stupid building did absolutely nothing to help. If anything at all, it just fueled the fire.

But it was the intimidation he put on her that made him feel better. It was knowing that he could triumph over her, especially since she would never fight back, and only run from him like the coward he saw her as that gave him some sort of control in his screwed up life, and he loved it. He loved to torment her. Daily. For him, it was retribution. It didn't matter to him that she didn't cause damage to him directly, it was the fact that she was only person he could take everything out on and didn't have to worry about being hurt himself.

As he thought about it, Sasuke decided it was time to go. Might as well.

* * *

So far so good, a statement Hinata was surprised she'd think at all. Fourth period had just ended, and still no sign of Sasuke. She had expected to run into him before first period would even begin, starting out her day like all the others she had endured. But not today. Today, she enjoyed her classes without overly stressing and was able to walk through the halls without constantly having to look over shoulder. Even better, she was even able to steer clear of Sasuke's "friends", or goons, whichever, which was near impossible when Sasuke was leading them, constantly on the look out for her. So to say that Hinata was elated was a total understatement. She was drunk on the ecstatic feeling of finally being _left alone_.

Scenarios kept on popping into her head continually, thinking of the possibility that maybe this was the year. The year to finally enjoy herself and not worry about a catatonic Uchiha who might attack her at any point of the day.

_'Maybe he changed schools..or maybe even dropped out!'_ The thought of it all caused a huge grin to spread across her features.

"Well that's a first." Hinata snapped out of her reverie and looked up at her cousin, still grinning like mad.

"What's a first?"

Neji's eyebrows rose, staring at Hinata curiously. "And no stutter?" He put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Hinata pushed her cousin's hand away. "No, I'm not sick. I'm just..." She paused, her grin turning into a giant smile. "I'm just really happy."

"During a school day? Hm, I don't know." Neji suddenly stepped closer to Hinata put his hand under chin. He tilted her head side to side. "Maybe your not Hinata? I don't know..." He smirked when she shook his hand off of her. She blushed at his teasing.

"N-Neji, stop." Neji rolled his eyes at her embarrassed stutter and closed his locker shut.

"Maybe you are Hinata after all." He muttered, earning him a lighthearted glare. "What?" He asked innocently.

Hinata shook her head and smiled once more. "Are you r-ready?"

Neji nodded his head. "Yeah. Let's get to the cafeteria before the lunch line gets too long. I really don't feel like hearing Naruto complain."

Hinata giggled, earning herself a glare as well before they both started walking towards their destination.

As soon as they got past the doors to the cafeteria, they were both bombarded by a certain blonde.

"There you guys are! I'm starving and the line is getting longer as we speak!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, would you stop complaining! Lunch just barely started and you're already making an idiot of yourself!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, putting her hands on her hips, demonstrating the irritation that she clearly, and almost all the time, felt. Hinata merely shook her head at the two as she looked past them and at her other friends who were ignoring the couple, as they usually did whenever they broke out into loud arguments, or at least when Sakura yelled at Naruto. Hinata shuddered to think what would happen if Naruto tried to yell back.

The other blonde, Ino, was talking, more like lecturing, Choji on who knows what. It was like a daily ritual between the two. Honestly, Hinata couldn't understand the relationship. How they ever got together was intriguing. They were complete opposites. Near them was Shikamaru and Shino, both just watching the others, with the occasional sigh from Shikamaru on how troublesome everyone was being. Kiba and Lee were off to the side, talking animatedly with Ten Ten watching the conversation with as much interest.

Just watching her friends made her happy. She loved being near them, loved seeing them happy. Hinata considered herself lucky to have so many friends.

Looking to the multiple lunch lines in the cafeteria, Hinata felt her stomach growl slightly. She reached into her pocket to retrieve her ID so that she could acquire some food along with everyone else when she suddenly gasped. She turned to Neji, a slight blush tinting her cheeks at her own embarrassment. Neji looked at her quizzically.

"U-um, I forgot m-my student ID in m-my locker. I-I can't get lunch without i-it." Hinata stuttered out. Neji sighed and shook his head.

"I'll wait for you then."

Hinata shook her said quickly. "Oh n-no! Go ahead with everyone e-else. I-It won't t-take me too long." She smiled reassuringly when she saw a doubtful look come across his features. He didn't respond for a minute. He didn't want her to go alone, but seeing as she seemed to be in the clear today from any harassment today, maybe it was OK for her to go by herself.

"Ok, fine. We'll all be at our old table from last year." Neji said to her. Hinata gave a small smile and nodded before briskly walking away from the group. The sooner she got to her locker the better. Her stomach wasn't too keen on being late for lunch.

* * *

Hinata secured the small card in her back pocket before closing her locker. Turning on her heel, she began her trek back to the lunch room.

The halls were pretty quiet, but then again, a forth of the school, meaning the whole senior class, was in the lunch room, and the hallways she walked in at the moment were the senior hallways. What did she expect?

As she walked casually, getting closer to her destination, a tingling sensation started to make its way down to the back of her neck to her lower spine. She couldn't help the shudder that racked through her body at the feeling. Her eyes looked back behind her then after the shudder. It was a sensation she only got when she felt the eyes of someone on her intently. It was like an unseen pressure on her, causing an eerie feeling to flood her. But in this case, she was the only one in these hallways. Her footsteps were the only ones heard. But if that was so, then why did she feel like she was anything but alone?

It was then that she started to get an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Stopping suddenly, she looked behind her once more and scanned the halls around her more thoroughly.

For Hinata, a gut feeling was something she never ignored. It kept her on her toes, keeping her aware of any possible danger around her. It was these instincts that kept her from running into trouble, well, too much trouble that is. But today, she didn't feel the urge to be alert and aware. There was nothing to fear. She was free from feeling the fight or flight instinct...until now.

The feeling began to surge through her body. She could practically hear it scream _Danger!_ She felt like vomiting it was coursing through her so rapidly.

Shaking her head out of her daze, her feet slowly started walking forward once more, her eyes scanning around her surroundings every other second. Her footsteps were lighter, quiet. She couldn't even hear them. Every happy and elated emotion that she had been feeling completely left her, leaving only attentiveness and dread. She felt dread that this day of tranquility was for not, and that it was all an illusion.

Just as she was about to round a corner, she stopped herself. What if...what if he was on the other side? What if she ran right into him? She knew him long enough to know that he was just as quiet as her. He might not be as agile, but he was as stealthy and stronger than her. If they were to meet face to face, she wouldn't know if she could get away in time. Yes, she worked herself to death getting better, and become stronger. But no matter what she did, he always came on top. Always. This fact infuriated and intimidated her.

Breathing out slowly, she clenched her fists and stepped around the corner. But much to her relief, the hallway was empty. A sigh escaped her lips. Maybe she could make it to the lunch room after all.

"Still scared of me, Hyuga?"

Or maybe not. It was like glass shattering into a million pieces the second his voice reached her ears. And he was close, very close. Right behind her to her absolute horror. How did she not notice him! She had suddenly _felt_ him right behind her as soon as he spoke. How in the world was he able to be right behind her and she not even sense him there!

Hinata's body had stiffened, her muscles tensing with everything thought in her mind screaming a her to _run!_, but her body was frozen in place. She was frozen! There is no way she should be standing there, no way, but for the life of her she could not move. It was as if she was paralyzed with fear. Like a dear in the headlights.

She suddenly felt the body heat emanating from him as he seemed to get closer. The feel of his hot breath on her neck scent a wave of chills down her spine as he spoke.

"You should be." He murmured into her ear. Her eyes were wide with terror with him being so close. Just then, his hand had gripped her shoulder.

It was his touch that thawed the ice to her frozen self and as a immediate reaction, she jerked away and spun around to meet black abyssal eyes staring hard down at her. Everything about him gave off a dangerous warning, a warning meant only for her. He was never nice person to begin with, but whenever he looked at her with those eyes, a glint of hatred flashed through them, a hatred preserved for her and her only. There was nothing like seeing your own demise in someone else's eyes, and it never ceased to scare her, no matter how many times she saw it.

In a automatic motion, she rose her arms up in defense. She started to quickly move backwards, but Sasuke's hand shot out and gripped her wrist, hard. His grip was painfully tight. She grabbed hold of the threatening hand with her free one as she felt his grip tighten.

Wincing at the pain, but refusing to yelp or cry out at the intensity, Hinata gritted her teeth. Glancing up at him, she saw the smirk that crossed the Uchiha's lips. She was familiar with this particular motion towards her. It was almost a welcome back gesture, as sick as that was. He always smirked for her, no one else. It was the closest thing to a smile she has ever seen on him. If she didn't know the meaning behind it, Hinata could almost call it a nice touch to his features. But the thought was far from her. Everything that associated with this man had nothing to do with nice things, only horrible intentions.

She could honestly call him sadistic. Just looking at him proved that. He was enjoying this. Sasuke enjoyed her pain. She had always known this, but it never ceased to bring turmoil. He loved this. He loved to see her crumble at his feet, and for years, that was exactly what she did. Ever since that fateful day before high school started, he had put all his anger into her. Hinata knew that her mother was a major cause of his messed up family life. She knew that Sasuke was going through tough times with his father and mother, and even his older brother. Years of clan meetings between the Hyugas and Uchihas told her that, watching how he was treated. She had pitied him once. Even as Sasuke took everything out on her, the pity she felt for him never truly left. And it was all because she looked exactly like her mother, who was the woman who cheated on her father, with Sasuke's father. She had learned that they loved one another, and it was bound to happen. But due to images of the clan, divorces were not permitted unless there was an extreme case. Sasuke's parents stayed together, but their relationship was broken. But for Hinata's family, it turned out differently. Hana, Hinata's mother became extremely ill. Apparently she had been sick for a long time, but told no one. It was a sickness that couldn't be cured and she ended up dying with her family at her side..well, most of her family. Her father never did come that night...

The death seemed to send everyone over the edge. Hiashi became a harder man, and so did Sasuke's father. From that, she guessed that he took his anger and grief out on his son. That didn't surprise her, the man favored Itachi anyway, considering he was heir, so Sasuke was basically just someone to go off on. It was a horrid situation they were all in.

But...

That gave him no right to torture her. She didn't do a thing to his family. She didn't hurt him. And it wasn't like she was getting the better stick out off this whole mess. Her father had constantly put her down, insisting that she did not deserve to be heir. Hinata being the constant reminder of the woman who broke his heart, than left him with two children and a nephew to take care off was no picnic either. But regardless of everything, she didn't go around hurting other people so she could feel better. She didn't hurt him, even when he looked so much like his father as well, so shouldn't seeing him push her to hurt him? No, because it wasn't right. And seeing this, seeing how he seemed to constantly hurt her because of their parents and his own pains and insecurities, it should of angered her. From everything Sasuke has ever done to her, it all should of made her lash out. Hinata wasn't the type to retaliate, and she knew it. The action just wasn't in her, but for any other person, it would be. Whether it was weakness, or whatever, she refused to bite back. For her, it would feel as if he would win if she did.

And it was for those thoughts that made her refuse to cry out when in pain. If she couldn't run away fast enough, or hide well enough, than at least she could defy him by trying not to let him see, or hear, her pain. No matter how hard it was. Hinata didn't care how weak this might seem, but it was the only thing she had. She would be a fool if she thought she could win over him in a battle of strength. Maybe agility and quickness, but she refused to test that out.

Feeling his grip harden, causing another wince from her, Hinata raised her head a bit more, getting a better view through her bangs at his face. He still had that smirk on, still watching her.

It was strange, watching him. Through any other person's eyes, Sasuke would easily be perceived as an arrogant person who obviously had everything with no other care in the world but himself. It was the image most perceived himself. Even when you were around him more, the earlier perception stayed the same. But, if you were to be around him when he was with her, Hinata, a whole knew form of opinion took place. He became a mean, sadistic person. But more than that. He became dangerous. It was like there was a bond between them when they went through this. A ridiculous bond, but a bond nonetheless. Nothing could break it, no one could stop it. Sasuke liked it this way. To say their relationship was catatonic was an understatement.

But looking at Sasuke right now, with the closest perception of him she's had in a long time, she saw none of those things. Yes, his face and body language said he was a horrible person, that his interest in hurting her was something he probably did count on...but his eyes said something else...

Hinata could never put her finger on it, but there was always something about his eyes that, in a funny sense, intrigued her. It wasn't anger. Maybe it was sadness. She didn't know, but regardless, as shown in their current situation, thoughts like that weren't something she needed to focus on. Instead she needed to figure a way to get out of Sasuke's vice and the heck away from here. Though this was true, Hinata couldn't help the small part of her that felt pity for the boy holding her. It was an insane emotion, yes, considering their roles, but it was inevitable.

Sasuke watched Hinata, watched how she unconsciously trembled under him. His eyes wandered her face. A shade of pink covered her face and went down to her neck, then continuing on. Her lips quivered slightly. She reeked of fear and he relished in it. But then he caught her eyes and his triumph came up short. Her eyes were focused, intent, boring into his. Reading him. And was that...was that pity he saw?

His smirk vanished immediately and an angry scowl formed on his face. She pitied him? _She _pitied _him_? He should be pitying her!

Hinata's stomach dropped when she saw the sudden change in his demeanor.

_'Crap crap crap crap! Why can't I be like Neji and keep my emotions to myself!' _It was after that thought when suddenly Hinata was slammed into the lockers to the side of them. Her arm was pinned across her chest with Sasuke's hold still on her. His body was closer than ever, closer than they've ever been. She was trapped, and the instinct to run flooded through her, making her squirm under him.

Hinata's frantic movements didn't faze him. He held her there, glaring a hole right through her skull.

"You think I'm weak?" Hinata stopped moving and snapped her eyes up at him the second he spoke. His eyes held hers once she looked up. She was unable to look away.

"You think I need your pity? _Your_ pity?" His voice was raising. His hold was getting tighter and his body was crushing hers into the lockers behind her. Hinata mentally scolded herself for not just biting his hand or something and running away like any sane person would do when she had the chance. But instead, she was in the direct line of fire of this unstable person. Sasuke spoke up again, bringing her attention back. "Listen to me _Hyuga_.." He slowly said her last name, letting it flow from his tongue. Making sure that she was paying attention to his every word. "I do not need your sympathy. I am not weak like you." The words were slowly given to her, like stabs being methodically aimed at her in the right spots. "If anything, you are the one who will being needing pity. You think the last three years were bad?" He chuckled lightly. Sasuke lowered his head till his lips were right above Hinata's ear. He whispered. "This is our last year together." He paused, than his voice became darker and if possible, he came even closer. "You won't be able to run from me this time..."

In less than a second, Hinata was released and slumped to the ground. She didn't look up as he stood in front of her after steeping back, but let her eyes stay trained to his shoes a foot from her. It must of been a couple minutes before he finally left.

Once she was sure she was alone, she let the tears fall. She had been holding them in the second he let go of her and stepped back. It was as if he was keeping them up himself, and once he let her fall, he also let her defenses fall as well. It had taken a lot out of her not to cry in front of him, but she had managed it until he had left her completely.

Hinata stayed on the ground with her head down. The tears had stopped flowing after some time. She knew she would sob tonight, but would not, no, refused not to let it come out until she knew that no one would hear her.

It wasn't too long after that she heard running footsteps. Sighing and finally putting her head up, she knew she had to stand. It was probably Neji, and if he were to see her on the ground, who knows how he would react.

Automatically she used both hands to push herself up, but regretted it soon after, giving out a yelp of pain. Looking down at her right wrist. It was easy to see where Sasuke's fingers were holding on to. The prints were starting to color in a deep purple. Great.

Standing with the help of her one good hand and quickly wiping her tear stained cheeks, she faced the direction of where the frantic footsteps were emerging from.

It didn't take long for this person to hurl themselves around the corner, and sure enough, it was her older cousin. His eyes were scanning the hallway and his body was completely tense, until he saw Hinata.

Relief visibly poured over him as he jogged over to her. Hinata tried to smile up at him, but it wavered. Neji grabbed onto her shoulders, making her jump. The male's eyes narrowed at her, not missing a thing. "Where have you been? It's been twenty minutes and lunch is almost halfway over. Are you ok?" As he shot questions at Hinata, his eyes scanned over her face, looking to see that she was alright.

Hinata bit her lip, than tried once again to smile. It worked better this time, seeing as she really was happy to see her cousin. At least she was around someone who could keep her safe, for the moment. "I-I'm fine Neji. I j-just ran into a-an old a-acquaintance and we j-just started t-talking." Hinata looked up at her cousin hopefully, praying he would beleive her. Technically it wasn't a lie, though the term 'acquaintance' wasn't exactly the best synonym describing their relationship. Neji was just having such a good day, and the last thing he needed was this. Plus, he has spent his whole life protecting her, even before Sasuke came into the picture. She was tired of being a burden to him.

Neji looked into her eyes. Something wasn't right. Her eyes weren't red, but they were glossy, as if she was just crying. And she was biting her lip, a nervous habit that never went away throughout the years. He glared at her before sighing and shaking his head. He looked at her once again. "I don't believe you." Was his blunt response.

Hinata was really smiling now. Oh how she loved her cousin. He was an older brother to her, and his over protectiveness was a sign of how much he really cared for her. But right now, she needed to handle this herself. She didn't know how, but she did.

"Well, it's t-the truth." She replied softly.

Neji grunted. "Whatever. Let's just get back to the others. Ino has been whining about your whereabouts all period long. I don't know how you handle that ridiculous woman..." Hinata giggled at him earning her a side glare.

Without another word, they started back to the cafeteria together. Hinata's eyes peered down at her covered wrist. She was incredibly relieved that she decided to wear a hoodie today. But how she was going to be able to function with a throbbing and painful wrist, she didn't know.

_'I'll get over it.'_

* * *

The classroom was loud. No conversation went unheard with everyone trying to shout over one another. Usually this would annoy Sasuke to no end. A scowl would be plastered on his face, arms crossed, with a demeanor that would stay about him to keep people away from him. Though it didn't always repel the people around him, it worked for the most part. It was a regular routine, but not today.

His chin lay atop of his intertwined hands, his elbows resting on his desk. His eyes were focused on nothing, but his mind was reeling.

Today didn't start out the way he thought it would. He started off in a rotten mood, but once he got school, he was hoping it would lighten up, at least a little. Then he saw her. Watching Hinata act like she was as free as all the other students. It truely amused him. He had arrived at school about a period before lunch. He watched how happy she was, probably thinking that he wasn't coming today. He smirked in remembrance at how the minute he got close to her without being seen, she sensed his presence immediately.

Everything was playing out how he expected. He scared her, hurt her, and watched as she was reeling back into her terrified state as she always did whenever he as so much as looked at her.

It wasn't until he saw a look in her eyes that everything changed.

Pity.

He saw pity.

He couldn't believe it. The Hyuga felt pity for him. It insulted him to no end. Though he had to admit it, it surprised him. He was the one perusing and hurting her. Shouldn't he be the one feeling pity? He shook his head slightly. That Hyuga..she was interesting.

_'No. She's not. She's probably just trying to get a reaction out of you. Probably just trying to set you up, like her mother did with...'_

He couldn't finish the thought. It angered him too much.

"What's wrong with you?" A male voice called out to him in worry. Sasuke glance over to the seat next to him. Suigetsu was looking at him, head tilted to the side, holding a questioning gaze. Suigetsu was one of the three people he had begun to hang with in the beginning of high school when he left his old friends. The guy had straight white hair that had a blue tint to it that stopped at the base of his neck. His eyes were a darker shade of lavender, the same color as the wife beater shirt he wore. He was as tall as Sasuke, and just as built, if not more lean. But of all his features, his teeth was what stuck out the most. They were as sharp as they looked, almost like a shark's. It must of been a family trait, considering his older brother Kisame had a similar dental situation.

Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but besides Naruto (which, again, he refuses to speak out about at all), Suigetsu was as close as a brother to him. One of the many ways you could tell they were close was how the white haired male could read Sasuke so easily, which wasn't necessarily an easy task to take on.

"Nothin." Sasuke replied dryly. A snort came from the other male.

"Yeah, and pigs fly. You've been off all day, especially after lunch."

"Maybe he wants to be alone." The voice came from the seat next to Suigetsu. The orange haired male looked to Sasuke for a second before turning his calculating gaze on his friend. Jugo was the biggest of all of them, in muscle and in height. He was a giant, to say the least. His piercing red eyes seemed to match his hard face. It was like everything about him screamed dangerous, which he was. Jugo was patient and quiet, like a gentle giant almost. Almost. The only problem he had was his temper. It was like another person came out of him if you pushed him hard enough. Sasuke was honestly amazed he didn't go berserk with all these screaming idiots running around them. The man had excellent patience.

Speaking of screaming, Sasuke was surprised he didn't hear the sound of-

"You see? I'm not the only one who thinks you need to shut your mouth _occasionally_. I mean, c'mon. Would you just leave Sasuke alone for once!" And there it was. Sasuke inwardly flinched at her voice. Just hearing her made him almost miss the days Sakura and Ino would yell and fight over him. Karin was like the both of them, plus a third, more insanely driven mad woman thrown into the mix. It drove him to insanity. He didn't mind his group. Enjoyed them even. But Karin was the only one he could not stand. She was an attractive girl, that much was obvious. From her medium length red hair, matching red eyes, and even her glasses, showed how pretty she was. But her personality overlooked any of that.

"I did not say all that. I merely suggested that Sasuke just wanted to be alone for a moment."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is-"

"The point is you need to stay off my back. It's not like you can talk since _you_ sure as hell can't give him a break!"_  
_

"What did you say to me!"

Sasuke tuned them out and went back his thinking. Hie eyes started to wander then, looking at anything and everything. He tried to let his mind go blank for a second, letting all thoughts leave him, but it didn't last long. A timid knock came to the classroom door before it had opened slowly, and as if he had wished her here, in came the Huga herself.

Sasuke at first thought she didn't see him, but the more he looked at her, the more he realized that his earlier thought couldn't be farther from the truth. Oh, she noticed him alright. From her shaking hands, and tense movements, she was anything but unaware of his presence.

He watched as she quickly walked across the room to Mr. Kakashi, handing him a slip of paper. Receiving the piece of paper, he gave a polite thank you before nodding for her to leaving. Hinata didn't need to be told twice and was already making her way towards the exit, nearly running out of there. As she was about to pass Sasuke's desk, his hand shot out towards her. Hinata was unprepared for the contact and was barely able to react when Sasuke grabbed her injured wrist. Hinata gave out a cry at the harsh contact.

Sasuke held onto her, but not enough to do more damage to her. In all honesty, he had no clue what he was doing. Maybe to get a reaction out of her? Maybe he wanted to see what was in her eyes again.

Hinata was frozen, yet again, to her utter annoyance. She didn't know whether she should scream or cry, though she doubt she would do anything since her fear froze her. How this Uchiha was able to freeze her completely totally flabbergasted her, if not irritate her slightly. All she could do was watch as Sasuke take his free hand and lift her sleeve to reveal a nasty looking bruise. He didn't hear the few intakes of breath next to him. Sasuke looked back up at her, at her eyes, when he spoke.

"Do you still feel pity for me?" The question shocked Hinata more than anything. Her wrist was suddenly released then. She brought it up to her chest protectively. Looking at Sasuke, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to answer, or to be insulted. Her eyes searched his own. The fear she had been trying to bte back after their initial contact was coming back out. She could feel it in the way she shook slightly. More than that, she was confused. The way his eyes looked her wasn't as horrible as before, though they still held that certain glint.

After a few moments of just standing there, Hinata looked up. People were still talking, but it was quieting down a bit, with a lot of eyes on the scene before them. She took this as her sign to leave. Without a second glance back, Hinata jogged out of the room and back into the hallway.

Sasuke stared after her, deep in contemplation, when he heard the silence from his group of friends. He turned his head to look at them. Karin's face was red with anger, but that didn't faze Sasuke in the least. Jugo was staring at him, watching the reactions on his face. The calm features he once held were no longer there. They were more tense, as if waiting for Sasuke himself to go off or something. His eyes bore into him. His eyes turned to Suigetsu then, who was giving him a hard look. Sasuke had to look away from him. Everything about the look he received said _we are going to talk_.

The rest of the period was tense. No one in their group said a word, not even Karin, after the little incident. Even the classroom was a more quiet than usual. Sasuke cursed himself repeatedly for touching her in front of everyone. What the hell was he thinking? Has he lost his mind?

_'No. I reacted.'_ He reacted to her ridiculous emotions that she showed him earlier and it pissed him off.

A few hours later, and the bell final school bell rang to go home. It was raining by the time they were let out today, the perfect setting for both Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! =) I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I apologize I couldn't get it out on Sunday, but finals are here early for me, since it is my last week of high school completely, so I've been running around trying to study while trying to upload your chapters. But it's out now, so it's all good. =P**

**Please review everyone. Thank you.**


End file.
